


Coco Anyone?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, cuties being cuties, drink discovery, hot coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon Lavellan finds a bittersweet, yucky tasting powder in the kitchen. He wants to what it is, so he brings it to the one man he knows will provide answers, The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco Anyone?

Talon was still adjusting to his new life with shemlen's when he discover a strange powder. He ended up tasting the bittersweet power but also ended up spitting it out after getting the full taste of the raw powder. His curiosity, now at its peak, got the best of him and so he went to his lover, The Iron Bull for answers. He made his way to the Heralds Rest from Skyhold's kitchens, package of powder in hand, hoping to find Bull at his normal spot. 

Bull noticed Talon as he entered the tavern and smiled at him. "Kadan! Just in time! Come, join the Chargers and I for a drink!" Talon smiled back at him shaking his head. "Usually I'd love too Bull but I need your knowledge and expertise on something." He walked up to him and show him the package. "Could you tell me what this bitter tasting powder is?" Bull took the package from Talons small, delicate hands and looked it over. "Hm...well it looks like coco power." He looked back at him and was greeted by the most amusing look of confusion he'd ever seen. "Coco...power?" Talon tiled his head slightly, ears twitching as they did whenever he got excited. "What is it? What's it for?" He moved closer to Bull, sitting on his leg which was more like stalling when compared to how big Bull is. Bull smiled and ruffled the short, soft red locks of his lover before finally answering his question. 

"It is used to make what is known as hot coco. It's squally served with the small white fluffy things you can buy at Orlsian markets or with that whipped cream stuff on top." He laughed slightly as me wiped a bit of drool from a his lovers mouth causing him to turn beat red. "If you'd like, I could make some for you? Old recipe I learned from a guy in Seheron. Guy was an ass hat but he sure knew how too cook." Talon nodded his head and restrained himself from jumping up and down on Bulls leg, lest he end up "distracting" Bull and not getting this wonderful thing known as hot coco. Bull gently lifted him off of his leg before standing and handed him the package of powder before motioning for him to follow.

They went walk to the kitchen while having their usual discussion about dragon and while discussing the multiple different and possible ways of creating this marvellous drinking. They found Sera in the kitchen working on her latest attempt at chocolate chip cookies. She looked up at them, saw the package in Talon's hand and scowled at him.

"So your the one who took it! Piss I though it was that thing....guess it ain't it"

"What do you mean Sera? Took what?" Talon looked at, confusion riddling his face.

"The one who took the coco powder. I can make special roof cookies without the stuff."

Talon realized what she mean once he put two and two together. "oh! Sorry for taking it but I was curious as to what this can be used for and so I went to Bull right?"

"Right..."

"And so now Bull is gonna show me how to make the drink "hot coco" using this powder!" 

Talon could tell that his smile was way bigger than he had hoped and that he sounded like a child being exposed to new things which made him feel slightly like an idiot. "Hot coco?! Don't the...the dalsih have hot coco?" Talon shook his head before placing the package on a nearby table and crossing his arms. "No we don't...we don't tend to consume items that humans or city elves tend to consume...I realize now after being with the Inquisition for so long that we've been missing out, bit time." Sera laughed. "No shite Inquizzy!!" She placed a hand on her chin, imitating a thinking pose before shooting her hand up in the air. "Idea!!! Why not I get my widdle here to help us make a super recipe!!"

Bull looked at her then at Talon then back her with concern. "Are your sure that's a good idea Sera? No offence to your...widdle but we can't have her blowing anything up. Cullen and Leilana are still pissed about last time with the bees and cake thing you and boss pulled." She glared at Bull while crossing her arms. "Widdle won't blow nothin up ya hear me!" Bull nodded; Sera smiled, before making her way over the the door. "Wait here, I'm getting widdle!" She opened the door before making a run for it; Talon stood there smile and shaking his head. "Reasons why I love Sera...as a friend of course." Bull laughed and patted him on the again. "I must agree with you there boss."

~*~

A little while later Talon finally had the hot drink in hands, eagerly waiting to try it. "See, Sera was right Inquisitor, I didn't blow anything up." Sera giggled and snorted as she hugged her widdle. "Isn't she the best!" Bull smiled as he took a sip from his mug, swallowing he pulled it away from his eyes full of amazement. "This is pretty damn good Dagna! Where did you learn how to make coco this good!!!" Dagna smiled and watched as Talon took his first sip. "This is amazing?! My clan doesn't realize what their missing out on!!" He smiled and continued to sip drink. "When I was studying at the circles of magi, I met this one grand enchanter, an elderly lady who loved to cook. She showed me how to make her special coco recipe...she used to make the recipe and give it to the children when they were sad, it always managed to cheer them up. So I thought why not share the warmth and joy the drink brought with others!" She smiled and looked up at Sera who was too busy dunking a cookie in her drink then back at Talon who was holding his mug out to her. "More please?" His ears twitched with excitement as she poured him another cup. Bull laughed and pulled his Kadan close before finish off his first mug.

Hours passed by and Talon, worn out by the day's events, was curled up on Bulls lap yawning on and off. "We should bring this stuff with us when we go to that freezing ass place...." Bull nodded, smiling as he stroked Talons head watching him slowly fall asleep. "I agree Kadan...I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again another prompt! This one was by far the most fun to write. I enjoyed writing Talon like he was child discovering something new. Hope you enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
